Kilbert
Kilbert, also known as''' the Chicken-Man', is a man who is obsessed with chicken and is the main word He ever says. He first appeared in an olive gardens where He ordered several food with specific ingredients and proportions. When He makes his final order of chicken, He make no verification on what kind of chicken. Not long after replying to any statement or question with the word chicken. Personality The Chicken Man is constantly hungry. He is well-mannered and friendly when away from chicken, but when chicken is mentioned, He goes crazy. He also eats things that aren't chickens like crazy chicken like human spines Relationships Chef Chakalata Soup The first time that The Chicken Man is seen going crazy is at Chakalata's restaurant. Chakalata took his order and asked about chicken, causing the Chicken Man to go crazy. Pooppoop Chicken-Man and Pooppoop interacted at Chakalata's restaurant. Goober Chicken-Man and Goober interacted at Chakalata's restaurant. Sally Betty Jessica Chicken-Man seemed to know Sally Betty Jessica. Ultron Chicken Man visited an Olive Garden to participate in a Scrabble tournament with his friend Stephen. However, after insanely calling for chicken, He was shot in the back by Ultron, the restaurant's proprietor, who also pretended to be Him to trick Stephen but failed. Stephen Stephen was Chicken-Man's Best-Friend and Scrabble Teammate. Quotes *"Oh, hello! Hello? I'm Starving, I would like to order something here, Hello?" *"Hello!" *"I would like to order a meal to-go..." *"I would like 46 steaks, 3 pies, 2 ''chickens, 14 hamburgers, and at least three ice cream cones, 2 chocolate, and 15 vanilla." *"Chicken...I want chicken." *"Chicken." *"The Meaty Kind." *"No, I want...I want the chicken." *"The Chicken." *"The Meat Chicken." *"The Chicken...the meat!" *"I just want chicken." *"Poopoo: I think Goober wants to build a Snowman, Chicken-Man: In the middle of January..." *"Can I have Chicken?" *"Chicken! I want chicken!...I want chicken!....I Want Chicken...Chicken!....I Just want Chicken!!" *"Chakalata: What do you want to drink? Chicken-Man: Chicken! Poopoo: Ew!" *"Chicken...Chicken! Poopoo: I ate some of it so their is not much left. Chicken Man: Heugh, Chicken! heugh heugh! Chicken! heugh, Chicken Chicken!" "Chicken, *Goober places Spines* Ah! Chicken Chicken! Ah, Chicken! Chakalata: I think those are like...Spines... Chicken Man: "Chicken!" *"Spine: Heyhey, were you tryin' to eat me? Were you tryin' to EAT me?! Chicken-Man: Chicken! Spine: Imma Spine! You don't eat" me! "Chicken-Man: Chicken! Spine: No!!! *Chicken-Man chases Spine while shouting "Chicken!"* *"Wow! After you say that so many times it sounds like you are saying "Check in." *"Check in! Check in The Hotel! Check in!" *"Chicken, Chicken, *Goober lights snowman* Snowman: Save me! Noooooo! Chakalata: Lets go make some S'mores. Chicken Man: Chicken!" *”What in the world!” The chicken man death * Trivia *The Chicken craziness probably started when The Chicken-Man was a kid and He was obsessed with Chicken. *Everything he sees is Chicken! * He wants Chicken. * He apparently has no arms * It is suggested that He is Kilbert. Catego [[Category:VenturianTale 201 [[Category:Barely Used Characters [[Category:Character Category:One time characters Category:Maniacs Category:Jordan Frye Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Roleplay Category:Obessed Category:Gmod Category:Gmod characters Category:Gmod Characters Category:Awesome